Shuffle
by MoonJay2012
Summary: Both looked at Sasuke and Naruto still dancing and smirked, the little Uchiha sure knew how to make his older boyfriend go insane. Kakashi stalked over to where they were still dancing, he latched his hands onto the younger ones lithe hips and leaned over the onyx eyed beauty, his teeth grazing the top of his former students ear. Music Shuffle Challenge. KakaSasu, IruNaru


**We Are Young by 3Oh!3**

Sasuke and Naruto were singing along loudly, the alcohol obviously going straight to their heads.

Their hips shaking and moving sensually as Sasuke's onyx eyes swept over a silver haired man.

Kaakashi's gaze never strayed from his former students, well, he never strayed from a certain

Uchiha. His eye that was showing swirled as he clenched his fists, the little minx. A low growl reverberated through his chest and he stood off the stool, surprising Iruka and Gai beside him.

Both looked at Sasuke and Naruto still dancing and smirked, the little Uchiha sure knew how to make his older boyfriend go insane. Kakashi stalked over to where they were still dancing, he latched his hands onto the younger ones lithe hips and leaned over the onyx eyed beauty, his teeth grazing the top of his former students ear.

"You've been teasing me," the silver haired man hissed.

"Maybe," Sasuke purred, rubbing his hips against the older man.

A grunt escaped Kakashi and with a yank he pulled Sasuke away from the dance floor and out of the building.

Iruka and Gai looked at each other before shaking their heads, and Iruka left to join his lover, Naruto, with a smile.

**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

Kakashi held the trembling Uchiha closer to him, a sigh escaping his lips from behind the mask.

After losing three innocent people to a terrorist, Sasuke had revisited his memories of when he left the village hell bent on revenge on Itachi and on destroying the Village.

"You're okay Sasuke," Kakashi cooed.

"Promise me, Kashi, promise you'll never leave me," Sasuke sobbed, his arms clinging to the older mans neck.

"I promise, I'll never leave you as long as you keep holding on to me," Kakashi murmured into the younger boys hair.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too."

**Armageddon by Guy Sebastian**

"Nghghh! No! Kakashi! I'm sorry!"

Kakashi bolted up, his eyes zeroing in on the trembling form of the boy beside him, his Sharingan

took in every slight tremble and shake that the boy made, whimpers and screams making their way through his parted lips.

"Sasuke!" He gasped, gripping the boys shoulder tightly in his hand.

A cry tore through the Uchiha's lips, his body rolling to escape the contact.

"Sasuke! Baby wake up!" Kakashi yelled, using his other hand to trap the boy against the bed.

"Noo. Please, I didn't mean it," Sasuke sobbed.

With a growl, Kakashi lowered his lips to his younger lovers, pushing his body roughly against him.

A loud gasp escaped the onyx eyed young man, his eyes ripping open as he stared into Kakashi's mix matched eyes.

"I-I..." Sasuke trailed off.

"You're alright baby, you're alright," Kakashi murmured softly into Sasuke's ears.

"I killed everyone, you, Naruto, Sakura, everyone," he whimpered, pressing his head further into the pillow.

"You're not evil Sasuke. You're not a monster, you saved us, you didn't kill us."

"I love you," Sasuke whispered, his hands gripping Kakashi's back tightly.

"I love you too baby," Kakashi murmured, lowering his lips to his younger lovers.

**Say you like me by We the Kings**

"C'mon Sensei," Sasuke cooed, tugging on Kakashi's silver gravity defying spiky hair.

"No, Sasuke," Kakashi's voice trembled, a dead give away.

"Why do you fight it?!" Sasuke cried, stepping away from the taller and older man, tears pooling in his onyx eyes.

He blinked furiously to make them to away, but one by one they slowly poured down his cheeks.

Kakashi's heart crumbled upon hearing the raw hurt in the normally emotionless boys voice.

"It's wrong," the Jounin whispered, glancing away.

"Is it?! When we love each other is it really wrong?!" Sasuke sobbed, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed, stepping forward.

"Fine, you win. I give up, obviously I'm not meant to be loved," Sasuke said bitterly.

"No Sasuke! I do love you! But I can't...we can't...I'm thirteen years your senior dammit, and you're Sensei," Kakashi cried.

"That's an excuse! I know for a fact there is at least three other Sensei's in this village who are in a relationship with their former student! And in the past there have been relationships with fifteen years apart!" Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi bit his lip, then reached a hand up and pulled down his mask. A gasp escaped Sasuke, his onyx eyes widening as his eyes swept over his Sensei's face. Using his students distraction,

the copy ninja lunged forward and tackled the young Uchiha to the ground, smashing his lips to the younger ones.

"Screw the others, I'm done hiding my feelings from you, I'm done hurting you."

**S.O.S by Jordin Sparks**

"Don't worry, by the end of the night you'll have Kakashi a puddle of mush by your feet," Naruto whispered into the onyx eyed mans ear.

A seductive smirk spread across Sasuke's lips as his hips moved to the beat with Naruto, his arms in the air twined with the blonds.

"I'd better," the Uchiha rasped, dropping his eyes slightly.

His gaze swept over the dancing crowd, almost immediately falling on the silver haired copy ninja that regarded them with an emotionless face.

Undeterred by the lack of reaction, Sasuke licked his lips sensually and lowered the back of his head slightly into Naruto's shoulder, maintaining eye contact the his former Sensei.

"I need a drink," Sasuke murmured, slowly leaving Naruto's grasp.

The blond looked around like a lost puppy before padding over to Iruka, his boyfriend of a year, who stood near where Kakashi once stood.

"You've been punishing me, my little Uchiha," the familiar voice of Kakashi growled into Sasuke's ear

"You deserved it, you shouldn't have made that bet."

"I'm sorry baby, but I've learned my lesson, please baby," Kakashi begged, his arms wrapping tightly around his younger lover.

"Fine, you're forgiven," Sasuke turned in his arms and kissed him, despite the mask.

"What was the text you sent Naruto?" Kakashi mumbled against his lips.

"S.O.S," Sasuke hummed, a smile forming.

**I can do anything by 3Oh!3**

"God dammit Sasuke! That was to dangerous! You could have died!" Kakashi cried in frustration, his hands clutching his face.

"I saved your ass!" Sasuke growled.

"You almost died! He missed by one millimetre, you're alive from pure luck Sasuke!" Kakashi growled.

"I don't survive on just luck you know!" Sasuke snarled.

"You sure? I don't think so, all you do is take risks and nearly get killed!" Kakashi yelled.

The moment the last word escaped his mouth he regretted it, would do anything to take it back.

The look on his boyfriends face tore his heart apart. Sasuke's body slumped and his arms wrapped around himself, his eyes widened and he seemed to shrink back from the elder.

"No, Sasuke," Kakashi reached out his hand towards his younger lover, only for Sasuke to shuffle away from him.

Tears began to slowly splash down his pale face, his onyx eyes clouded with hurt, grief, confusion and fear.

"No baby, wait, I didn't mean it," Kakashi pleaded, stepping towards the young Uchiha.

"I knew there was something wrong, I always did. I just didn't want to admit it, the one time I can finally be happy and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it, and now I have," Sasuke whispered, looking towards the ground.

"No baby. There's nothing wrong other then the fact that I'm worried I'll lose you, one way or another, Sasuke you do take risks but that's good, if you didn't we would all be dead, I just, I worry about you so much cause you could die," Kakashi said softly, laying a hand on Sasuke's shaking shoulder.

He brought himself forward and pulled his young lover into his arms, rocking him back and forth in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry," the silver haired Jōnin whispered, burying his face into Sasuke's ebony hair.

"I-I'm sorry too, I guess...I'll stop taking risks," Sasuke whispered, his voice cracking.

"No, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't die, I'm sorry baby, I'm just over protective. I blew up on you cause you could have died, the last thing I want is to lose you."

**Rain Over Me by Pitbull feat. Marc Anthony**

"C'mon, c'mon!" Kakashi laughed, dragging Sasuke through the hallway.

"You're such a kid Kakashi," Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes but let his feet move with his boyfriend, though a lot slower, just cause he was going willingly didn't mean he was happy about it.

The silver haired ninja merely laughed his boyfriends comment off, pushig Sasuke gently through the door and locking the door to their comfy home behind him.

"Let's go!" He cried racing out into the endless night.

The water splashed upon his face, dark spots growing over his clothes as they became drenched in the pouring rain. A smile appeared on the young Uchiha's lips before he ran out and joined Kakashi, running around, slipping and sliding down the pathway in the rain underneath the dark grey swirling clouds that unleashed the heavens upon them.

**This is what happens when I get bored after a test, stupid teachers kept interrupting me though, hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
